


“I can't sleep without you. I need my personal body heater and cuddles.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	“I can't sleep without you. I need my personal body heater and cuddles.”

In times like this you were praising Franky’s genius. Despite sailing in the area of winter island (and dealing with a horrible freeze), the heating system on Sunny was keeping warmth in the cabin quite well. Few blankets and fluffy, thick pajamas were enough for you to stop shaking, probably for the first time today. Most of it you spent outside, either on a lookout, forced to shovel snow from the deck or dragged by your boyfriend into another snowball fight. You tugged yourself into a comfortable burrito, ready to succumb into a sleep any moment - and remain in this state as long as your lively crew would let you. It was unusually silent, only Nami’s and Robin’s peaceful breaths audible from the distance of their beds. Seemed it was too cold even for the men to deal with, their traditional bedtime banter lost against desperate need to look for warmth.

But then the door creaked and someone stalked inside. Not really skillfully, you had to admit it, so you quickly recognized the intruder. Before he reached your bed, Luffy managed to trip a few times and turned the wrong way, in the darkness mistaking Nami’s head for yours. Few “shishishis” and curses later he eventually found the right way and curious (and cold) rubber arms unraveled your burrito.

“Hey!” You tried to protest as Luffy, uninvited, pushed himself into your cozy nest. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep without you. I need my personal body heater and cuddles.”

One, two, three wraps later you found yourself completely surrounded by his arms and with his wide-grinning face right in front of yours. Luffy was ice-cold, you wouldn’t be surprised if your dumbass captain - and boyfriend - had fallen asleep on the deck and found himself covered by snow from toes to the tip of his straw hat. 

“Shouldn’t you be on a lookout?”

“Zoro is training, he can watch.”

“Don’t you have your own bed?”

“Cuddles. I told you, (Name).”

“Did you at least take a shower?”

“Nah. I bathed yesterday.”

You sighed and tried to make yourself comfortable anew. It wasn’t so easy when Luffy wrapped yourself around you like a human boa.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to cuddle?” He pouted. “I thought you liked cuddles.”

“I like breathing too.”

“Whoops, sorry.” The grisp around you loosened and your ribs were more than grateful. You turned and curled into a small spoon (Luffy loved to be the big one… and besides, it wasn’t a good idea to nuzzle up to him after he forgot to shower), letting him warm himself against you. Despite his rowdy nature and not really gentle attitude, Luffy was a very good cuddler, if guided right. As he relaxed, his gum body became softer and you almost sunk back in it as in a good mattress. Luffy nuzzled up your nape, left a few innocent and a bit cold kisses along the line of your hair.

“You smell so nice.” He almost purred. “You should call me when you showered.”

“Didn’t you just say you bathed yesterday?” You chuckled. “Thought you had enough water.”

“Geez, washing yourself alone is boring. I wanted to scrub your back.”

“We can take a shower now? Everybody’s asleep, we will have plenty of hot water for ourselves.”

“Nah, I’m good here.” Grisp of boa arms tightened anew. Luffy might have been a good cuddler - but also a possessive one. He liked to manifest the fact he had his whole world within reach. “It’s so warm, I don’t wanna move.”

“Fine, fine. We’ll stay here.” You let him treat you as his personal teddy bear and - it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Calm, warm breath tickled your neck and ear and eventually, the chill of his body disappeared. No wonder you quickly found your own dreams - safe and sound in your boyfriend’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
